Autumn
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: “Don’t you think the little raindrops look like dancing fairies as they hit the ground?” [LowenxRebecca][Oneshot]


Just some random inspiration I got in the spirit of the season –Waves around tinsel and 'Merry Christmas' banners- Whoops wrong one, happy autumn everyone! –Throws dead leaves-

Anyway, as far as the story's concerned this is set somewhere near the beginning of Eliwood's quest… I'd say something specific but I haven't played Fire Emblem in ages.

**Disclaimer: **Characters: not mine.

--

Rebecca rolled over on her bed and gazed over to the window. Raindrops splattered against it and rolled down the cold surface. She could hear the rainfall speeding up as more and more drops hit the window. Apart from the sounds that the weather was making and the young archer's quite breathing the room was silent.

She used to love autumn weather. The sound of the wind and the rain were always soothing at night when she was trying to fall asleep back at her home. When she was younger she'd play with her brother and friends splashing through puddles and diving into piles of fallen leaves.

But now that she was travelling autumn weather meant only one thing to her: boredom. When it rained everything slowed down for their troop, the horses almost refused to move at all – and that meant that their group would have to stop moving and set up camp, or in this case find an inn, until the bad weather stopped.

Rebecca began to wonder what everyone else was doing, sure their group was small, but she doubted that anyone else was just lying in bed and wasting the day.

She lifted herself up from her horizontal position and began to rummage through her rucksack for what she'd need – her bandanna and a dark green cloak that she carried in case of bad weather before exiting the room.

Downstairs almost everyone was sitting around tables and chatting happily, seemingly glad for their break from constant travelling and fighting. Even Lord Eliwood was talking and laughing along with his friends despite his father's disappearance. She smiled at all the happy faces.

Glancing towards the open front door to the inn, she decided that she'd take a little walk in the rain; just like she used to. She put on her bandanna and pulled her cloak around her shoulders as the left the building.

Grey clouds hung low in the sky blocking out the sun causing it to seem later that it really was. Rain hit the stone roads and leaves blew past the girl as she began to walk through the village. She watched the tiny droplets slash against the ground – they sparkled a light silvery colour and Rebecca noticed that as they splattered into smaller drops they looked like little dancing fairies that were gone as soon as they were seen, like lightning but much smaller.

She began to skip through the puddles at the sides of the roads splashing rainwater up the sides of her boots. She laughed as she kicked through the puddles – it was like being young again, like she was five not fifteen; she thought that she must have looked like an idiot – but that didn't really matter, no one was out in rainy weather anyway.

She continued down the road sloshing the water until she noticed someone else outside. His back was turned but Rebecca could recognise him anyway - Lowen. She smiled running up behind him and balancing on her toes so that she could reach his eyes, not that it was really necessary to cover them in the first place.

"Guess who." She sang happily.

"Rebecca." Came her reply.

She removed her hands and gave a toothy grin as Lowen turned around. Although she hadn't realised it at first Rebecca soon noticed that Lowen was wearing what he wore everyday; he had nothing on to protect him from the weather.

"Sir Lowen," She began, "you shouldn't be out in this kind of weather without a cloak."

Lowen sighed looked down and his wet clothes. "Yes, I know… but-"

Rebecca cut him off. "No buts! You're going to catch a cold. We're going back to the inn right now." She took hold of the older boy's hand and began to lead him back down the road that she had previously been travelling up.

As he caught up to the same speed she was going she began to slow down a little, resting her head on Lowen's shoulder and smiling. The cavalier stiffened a little and her sudden movements but didn't say anything.

The silence between the two began to get awkward so Rebecca spoke up.

"Don't you think the little raindrops look like dancing fairies as they hit the ground?" She asked smiling up at him.

Lowen remained silent.

She noticed a red tint in his cheeks and frowned a little – he obviously wasn't used to people being so close to him. The archer sighed; Lowen could be weird.

"Look I'll show you." She tried again stopping and standing on her toes once more to reach her friend's face. She pushed the wet green bangs to the sides of his face revealing golden brown eyes. They were the same pretty colour as the falling leaves – the colour of autumn and Rebecca wondered why he didn't have them visible more often.

"Yes, I guess they do…"

"Huh?" The girl quickly came back to her senses.

"They do look like fairies, the raindrops." Lowen shook his head so that his long hair covered his eyes again. "We should go inside…"

"Yeah," Rebecca took the boys hand again and continued happily down the road.

When they reached the inn she let go and gave Lowen a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to turn even redder before skipping back inside.

--

The next morning Rebecca was sitting quietly at a table by herself waiting for a certain cavalier to come down for breakfast. She was greeted by a loud sneeze as someone took the seat opposite her.

She looked up and grinned. "Told you you'd get a cold."


End file.
